Current constant voltage output AC phase light emitting diode (LED) lighting system dimmable converters require a fixed live (hot) input connection in addition to a dimmed live (hot) input connection, a neutral connection and a ground connection. However, in retro-fitted installations, the wiring does not typically provide a fixed live connection at the desired location because the fixed live connection was not necessary for incandescent lighting dimming circuits.
Moreover, AC phase dimmable converters currently available which may operate without a fixed live input can only operate in a constant-current mode operation, which is only applicable to LED lighting systems that operate from a constant-current source. Yet, many other LED lighting systems, such as linear lighting systems, require a constant-voltage power source, and thus can only be effectively dimmed by manipulating the DC voltage applied by, for example, duty cycle controlled pulsed width modulation (PWM) pulses or by changing the DC voltage level, both of which change the LED light output.
Thus, what is needed is a LED driver design which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art systems and provides a constant voltage output AC phase dimmable LED driver. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the disclosure.